vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
My Hero Academia
For detailed information about the series, see the My Hero Academia Wiki. Summary My Hero Academia (僕のヒーローアカデミア, Boku no Hīrō Academia) is a manga written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi and is published in Weekly Shonen Jump. The first chapter was published on July 7, 2014 in issue 32 of Weekly Shonen Jump. The manga is very Westernized, having a similar style to American Comics. People are not born equal, a realization that a 4-year-old Izuku Midoriya faced when bullied by his classmates who had unique special powers. Izuku was one of the rare cases where he was born with absolutely no unique powers. This did not stop Izuku from pursuing his dream, a dream of becoming a great hero like the legendary All Might. In order to become the hero he always wanted to be, he will now join the ranks of one of the highest rated hero academies in the country, U.A. High School. |-|Power of the Verse= This verse have many super-powered heroes/villains with dangerous abilities called "Quirks" (superhuman genetic mutations), but most of the stronger ones usually have a weakness. The majority of combatants possess Building level physical strength with Supersonic reactions and combat speed, and have access to one or two special skills that can boost their damage output. The top tiers in the setting, All Might and All For One, are Island level that can move at Hypersonic+ speeds. |-|Terminology= Quirk: A Quirk (個性 Kosei, lit. "Individuality") is a special, superhuman ability an individual can possess. Quirks are generally unique to their user, and are classified in multiple categories. * Emitter: Emitter-type Quirks have the ability to release certain substances, or alter the materials around them in certain ways. Generally, Emitter-type Quirks requires conscious effort to activate (such as Explosion, Half-Cold Half-Hot, and Electrification), and some even require large amounts of concentration to remain active (such as Erasure). * Transformation: Transformation-type Quirks causes the user to have a temporary alteration of some kind. Transformation Quirks allow the user to temporarily "transform" their body in various ways, sometimes by enhancing existing features (Hardening, Muscle Augmentation) or perhaps by adding new features to the body (Tool Arms). * Mutant: Mutant-type (Also called Heteromorphic-types) Quirks can have a wide variety of characteristics and abilities depending on the individual, but the common similarity seems to be that these Quirks are part of the user's anatomy, causing the user to exhibit irregular body features that usually have some kind of purpose to them. As a result, Mutant Quirks are always active and are the most identifiable. * Accumulation: Accumulation-type Quirks have accumulated power, energy or mass as a prerequisite condition to function correctly. Quirks such as One For All, which possesses the crystallized power of multiple people, classifies as an Accumulation Quirk. |-|Calculations= Attack Potency and Durability: * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia - Funny Explosion|'Mei Hatsume's Durability']] - Small Building level * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Stun Grenade|'Fumikage Tokoyami's Durability']] - Small Building level+ * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Villain Bots|'Villain Bots' Armor Durability']] - Building level * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Alpha Explosion|'Katsuki Bakugou's Attack Potency (First Chapter)']] - Building level * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Grenadier Bracers|'Katsuki Bakugou's Attack Potency (U.A. Beginnings Saga)']] - Building level * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Last Fall|'Izuku Midoriya's Durability (U.A. Beginnings Saga)']] - Building level * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Final Explosion|'Katsuki Bakugou's Attack Potency (Rise of Villains Saga)']] - Building level+ * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Fatgum's Spear|'Fat Gum's Spear Attack Potency']] - Large Building level * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Zero-Point Bot|'Zero-Point Bots' Attack Potency']] - Large Building level+ * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Power of Ice|'Shouto Todoroki's Ice Attack Potency']] - City Block level * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: High-End|'High-End's Attack Potency']] - City Block level * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Endeavor's Attack Potency|'Endeavor's Hell Flame Attack Potency']] - City Block level+ * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: One For All 1,000,000%|'Izuku Midoriya's 1,000,000% Attack Potency']] - City Block level+ * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Double Detroit Smash|'All Might's Attack Potency (Remnants of One For All)']] - Small City level+ * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Detroit Smash 2.0|'All Might's Attack Potency (Weakened)']] - Island level Speed: * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Ninja Deku|'Izuku Midoriya's Speed (Rise of Villains Saga)']] - Subsonic * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Todoroki's Ice Speed|'Shouto Todoroki's Ice Speed']] - Supersonic * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Full Cowl 5%|'Izuku Midoriya's 5% Speed']] - Supersonic * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: 20% Speed|'Izuku Midoriya's 20% Speed']] - Supersonic+ * [[User blog:TheRustyOne/My Hero Academia: Gran Torino Speed|'Gran Torino's Speed']] - Supersonic+ * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Recipro Burst|'Tenya Iida's Recipro Burst Speed']] - Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Capturing Weapon|'Hitoshi Shinsou's Lifting Strength (Rise of Villains Saga)']] - Class 1 * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: 5% Detroit Smash|'Izuku Midoriya's 5% Lifting Strength']] - Class 5 * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Steel Beam|'Izuku Midoriya's 8% Lifting Strength']] - Class 10 * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: Izuku's Wrath|'Izuku Midoriya's 20% Lifting Strength']] - Class K * [[User blog:Therefir/My Hero Academia: 100% St. Louis Smash|'Izuku Midoriya's 100% Lifting Strength']] - Class M |-|Supporters and Opponents of the Series= Supporters: * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Hst master * Reppuzan * Battlemania * Hizamaru * ManlySpirit * JCQ220 * Magi Hussie * Celestial Pegasus * GreatestSin * Nedoiko * ZachariahB * Therefir * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Gemmysaur * Grudgeman1706 * Dragonmasterxyz * Elione-chan * OishiLover75 * ManlySpirit * CrossverseCrisis * TISSG7Redgrave * Shadowbokunohero * SheevShezarrine * grinderkiller1 * SuperKamiNappa * ZeedMillenniummon89 * Jinx666 * DanFlsamual21 * Liger686 * PronageGaming * Damage3245 * VersusJunkie54 * Andytrenom * DreamcrosserSquad * FrostMouse0 * Sheihou * Nico-v11 * Edwellken * Arrogant Schmuck * CCMac27 * DemonGodMitchAubin * Elizhaa * Qliphoth Bacikal * Dargoo Faust * Antvasima * TheRustyOne * ApiesDeathbyLasers * TheMasculineMineta Opponents: * Neutral: * Iapitus The Impaler Characters Heroes in Training |-|First Year= Dek.png|'Izuku Midoriya'|link=Izuku Midoriya Ochak.png|'Ochako Uraraka'|link=Ochako Uraraka Teny.jpg|'Tenya Iida'|link=Tenya Iida Tsuyu Image.jpg|'Tsuyu Asui'|link=Tsuyu Asui Kats.jpg|'Katsuki Bakugou'|link=Katsuki Bakugou Eij.png|'Eijirou Kirishima'|link=Eijirou Kirishima Sho.jpg|'Shouto Todoroki'|link=Shouto Todoroki Tokoyami.png|'Fumikage Tokoyami'|link=Fumikage Tokoyami Yaoyorozu-momo.jpg|'Momo Yaoyorozu'|link=Momo Yaoyorozu Kyoka Image.jpg|'Kyoka Jiro'|link=Kyoka Jiro Mina Ashido.jpg|'Mina Ashido'|link=Mina Ashido Denk.png|'Denki Kaminari'|link=Denki Kaminari Yuu-0.jpg|'Yuga Aoyama'|link=Yuga Aoyama Mino.jpg|'Minoru Mineta'|link=Minoru Mineta Mezo Shoji.jpg|'Mezo Shouji'|link=Mezo Shouji Ojiro Art.png|'Mashirao Ojiro'|link=Mashirao Ojiro Rikido.jpg|'Rikido Sato'|link=Rikido Sato Itsuka.png|'Itsuka Kendou'|link=Itsuka Kendou Tets.jpg|'Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu'|link=Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu Hitoshi Shinso Image.png|'Hitoshi Shinsou'|link=Hitoshi Shinsou Neito Monoma Image.png|'Neito Monoma'|link=Neito Monoma Ibara Shiozaki Image.png|'Ibara Shiozaki'|link=Ibara Shiozaki Komori.png|'Kinoko Komori'|link=Kinoko Komori Tokage.png|'Setsuna Tokage'|link=Setsuna Tokage Tsutonori.png|'Pony Tsunotori'|link=Pony Tsunotori Shishida.png|'Jurota Shishida'|link=Jurota Shishida Hiryu.png|'Hiryu Rin'|link=Hiryu Rin Tsuburaba.png|'Kosei Tsuburaba'|link=Kosei Tsuburaba Hatsume Mei.png|'Mei Hatsume'|link=Mei Hatsume Inasa.png|'Inasa Yoarashi'|link=Inasa Yoarashi |-|Second Year= Shindo.png|'Yo Shindo'|link=Yo Shindo |-|Third Year= Mirio Togata-0.png|'Mirio Togata'|link=Mirio Togata Tamak.png|'Tamaki Amajiki'|link=Tamaki Amajiki Nejire Color Scheme-1.png|'Nejire Hadou'|link=Nejire Hadou Pro Heroes Allmight.jpg|'All Might'|link=All Might Endeavor Art.jpg|'Endeavor'|link=Enji Todoroki Hawks Art.png|'Hawks'|link=Hawks (My Hero Academia) Jeanist.png|'Best Jeanist'|link=Tsunagu Hakamata Sakamata.png|'Gang Orca'|link=Kugo Sakamata Gran.jpg|'Gran Torino'|link=Gran Torino Shout.jpg|'Eraser Head'|link=Shouta Aizawa Present mic.jpg|'Present Mic'|link=Present Mic Midnight MHA.png|'Midnight'|link=Midnight (My Hero Academia) Clones.png|'Ectoplasm'|link=Ectoplasm (My Hero Academia) Cementoss.jpg|'Cementoss'|link=Cementoss Power Loader Profile.png|'Power Loader'|link=Higari Maijima XVFoqRD.png|'Snipe'|link=Snipe (My Hero Academia) Vlad King.png|'Vlad King'|link=Sekijiro Kan Mount.jpg|'Mount Lady'|link=Mount Lady Kamuiwoodkets.jpg|'Kamui Woods'|link=Kamui Woods Chatora.png|'Tiger'|link=Yawara Chatora Mandalay.jpg|'Mandalay'|link=Mandalay FlhVwqySiQyp.png|'Sir Nighteye'|link=Sir Nighteye Taishiro Color Scheme.png|'Fat Gum'|link=Taishiro Toyomitsu Miss Joke.png|'Miss Joke'|link=Miss Joke Captain Celebrity.png|'Captain Celebrity'|link=Captain Celebrity Villains All41.png|'All For One'|link=All For One Tomu.png|'Tomura Shigaraki'|link=Tomura Shigaraki Chisaki Color Art.jpg|'Overhaul'|link=Kai Chisaki Ai.png|'Stain'|link=Chizome Akaguro Gigantomachia Pic.png|'Gigantomachia'|link=Gigantomachia Nou.jpg|'Noumu (USJ)'|link=Noumu (USJ Attack) High-End's face.png|'High-End'|link=High-End Noumus.png|'Noumus (Hosu)'|link=Noumus (Hosu) Kurogiri Pic.png|'Kurogiri'|link=Kurogiri Dabi Color Art.png|'Dabi'|link=Dabi Himkto.png|'Himiko Toga'|link=Himiko Toga Twice headshot.png|'Twice'|link=Twice Mr. Compress 2.png|'Mr. Compress'|link=Mr. Compress Spinner Image.png|'Spinner'|link=Spinner Magne Profile.png|'Magne'|link=Kenji Hikiishi Muscular.png|'Muscular'|link=Muscular Moonfish manga.png|'Moonfish'|link=Moonfish Mustard debut-1.png|'Mustard'|link=Mustard (My Hero Academia) Wolfram Art.png|'Wolfram'|link=Wolfram (My Hero Academia) Gentle.png|'Gentle Criminal'|link=Gentle Criminal Ay6uqopCE3EV.png|'Kuin Hachisuka'|link=Kuin Hachisuka Sludge Villain Art.png|'Sludge Villain'|link=Sludge Villain Vigilantes Kouichi Gallery Pic.png|'Kouichi Haimawari'|link=Kouichi Haimawari Knuckdust.png|'Knuckleduster'|link=Knuckleduster Others Villain Bots Color.png|'Villain Bots'|link=Villain Bots Eri Color Art.png|'Eri'|link=Eri Kota Izumi Art.jpg|'Kota Izumi'|link=Kota Izumi Category:My Hero Academia Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime